


poppy fields and postmortem

by willowsick



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Misunderstandings, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsick/pseuds/willowsick
Summary: Death is such a precarious thing, he would know. Tubbo had experienced it first hand, twice. He had felt it’s cold and angry grip drag him down into nothingness. Only for him to open his eyes again as if waking from a nightmare in his bed, ears ringing and lightheaded. As he stretched he felt a twinge in his back from where Sapnap’s sword had been plunged through him in the final control room, as a result of Eret’s betrayal. His hand ghosted to his chest where there were scars of fireworks that had seared his flesh, remaining an aching memory of the day of the festival. Tubbo knew death, and he knew it would come for everyone eventually. So that is why, as he sits in a poppy field lost in thought, he is still puzzled as to how Technoblade survived his execution.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	poppy fields and postmortem

The wind gently shook the stems of the flowers surrounding Tubbo. He sat cross-legged in a resting battlefield. Around him were thousands of poppy flowers, blooming in the place of death. This was one of the main fields the L’manberg soldiers had tried in vain to defend from Dream’s cruel rule. It was in that defiance that blood was spilled. Soaked into the soil, leaving pools of red and leaving nothing but rot in its wake. Though now, years later, an endless sea of red flowers disguised the anguish and pain that haunted this field before. He brought his hand down to enclose around a small poppy flower poking from the grass. He stared blankly into the red petals as his mind was swept away by his thoughts.

Death is such a precarious thing, he would know. Tubbo had experienced it first hand, twice. He had felt it’s cold and angry grip drag him down into nothingness. Only for him to open his eyes again as if waking from a nightmare in his bed, ears ringing and lightheaded. As he stretched he felt a twinge in his back from where Sapnap’s sword had been plunged through him in the final control room, as a result of Eret’s betrayal. His hand ghosted to his chest where there were scars of fireworks that had seared his flesh, remaining an aching memory of the day of the festival. Tubbo knew death, and he knew it would come for everyone eventually. So that is why, as he sits in a poppy field lost in thought, he is still puzzled as to how Technoblade survived his execution.

Tubbo knew that an anvil dropped on a person’s head from that height should surely kill them, so how had Technoblade emerge from a shower of green and yellow completely unharmed? He had been in such shock that he could only stand and stare in a mix of horror and awe as the wanted man made away with the help of Dream. Quackity had been the only one brave enough to run after him, and he got a pickaxe through his teeth for it. Tubbo remembered the empty look in Quackity’s eyes after he woke in a nearby bed and a chill had run up his spine. He remembers the feeling of dying well, and he knows it's not a pleasant experience to wake up from. Especially at the hands of someone as violent as Technoblade. He shivered at the thought. The events of that day earned the pig hybrid the title of the "Postmortal". He was the only one in the city to experience postmortem, at least to that extent. Yes, each of them had three lives, but none of them had danced with death and had no consequences. Technoblade was killed that day, but he had not woken in a far away bed. He still had all three of his lives. It left a mark on the city of L'manberg, and rumors quickly spread about just how the man had done it. It wasn’t long after he became lost in his thoughts that Ranboo rushed to greet him.

“Mr. President!” he said as he reached out a hand to lift the younger boy from the ground. “Yes, Ranboo? What’s wrong?” he questioned, taking in the enderman hybrid’s disheveled appearance. “We’ve got a problem,” the other spoke in a dire tone. Tubbo’s fluffy ear twitched and he straightened his back. This was something the President had to handle. Tubbo kept a steady resolve and Ranboo filled him in quickly on the situation as they walked. Technoblade had taken Connor hostage, and was demanding to be returned his weapons for the man’s release. He clenched his fists to hide the shake of his hands as he saw the pig hybrid in the distance. This was the first time he’d seen the man since his escape on the day of his execution. He wondered if today was the day he’d finally get some answers to the question that had been haunting him since that day.

As they approached Tubbo pointedly hid his hands behind his back, straightening his posture and keeping his chin high. He didn’t want to look scared, even though inside, as he looked into those eyes that could hold so much bloodlust, he was actually terrified. “And so the Postmortal returns. I do wonder how you have been after miraculously surviving the attempt on your life.” Tubbo spoke darkly, eyeing the man to see if he gave any reaction to the title. He noted, disappointedly, that the man didn’t so much as stir. It was then that he saw another shape hidden behind Technoblade, face obscured by a hood as the person refused to meet Tubbo’s eyes. “We’re not here to discuss folklore. Just give me my weapons and me and Tommy will let Connor go.” At the mention of that name Tubbo couldn’t help but flinch, heart dropping into his stomach, suddenly heavy as lead.

“Tommy..?” he whispered, turning to the figure standing behind Techno. It suddenly stepped aside, and Tommy brought his head up to finally look directly at his old friend. “Hello, Tubbo.” Tommy spoke, but he didn’t sound like himself. Or at least, the Tommy that Tubbo knew. Memories of smoke rising above a crater in the ground where a house used to be, of a tower leading to the sky, looming ominously above the clouds, filled Tubbo's mind. He stepped back as his facade cracked a sliver at the sight of his old best friend. “How-? I’m so confused,” he looked down and shook his head. “You’re alive..?” he whispered, ears flattening. Tommy seemed to notice the boy’s new features as he stared at the horn stubs peeking from under Tubbo’s brown hair, eyes flicking to the long and fluffy goat ears that had replaced his human ones. “What’s with the… y’know.” Tommy asked quietly, bringing a hand to his head and gesturing to his own blonde hair. Tubbo brought his own hand up to trace the edge of the horns on his head. “They’re new.” he said simply and shortly, the other boy just gave an awkward nod. Technoblade shot a glance between the two, clearly seeing that this was a moment for the both of them, before stepping forward and awkwardly clearing his throat to break the tension in the air. “Listen, I just want my trident and maybe some other items and i’ll let him go.” Tubbo slowly dragged his eyes away from his old friend as looked at the pig hybrid before wincing. “Actually uh, I think Fundy might have the trident.” Techno just let out a heavy sigh before beginning to make negotiations.

As words were exchanged between the President and the anarchist, Tubbo found his gaze continuously drifting to Tommy, only to stare for a moment or two before jumping back to himself and continuing to discuss weapons with Technoblade. In the end Tubbo gave Techno his crossbow, he hesitated slightly before reaching into his enderchest to retrieve the item that had brought an end to one of his lives, and his pickaxe. In return, Techno let Connor go. They waved their goodbyes to the man as he sulked off back to his home across the river. Seemingly satisfied with the exchange, Techno turned to leave, calling for Tommy to follow. Tommy hesitated, staring at Tubbo. Tubbo took the moment to close the gap between the two and take Tommy’s wrist in his hand. Slowly he looked back up and met the other boy’s confused gaze.

“I-...” Tubbo tried to speak, tears beginning to cloud his eyes. He blinked them away furiously and looked back up to Tommy. “Are you a Postmortal now too..?” he asked, an aching dread sitting deep in the pit of his stomach. Tommy looked taken aback by the question, looking more confused now than he did throughout the entire earlier interaction. His eyebrows knit together and he narrowed his eyes as he looked down to the shorter boy. “The hell are you on about?” He asked. Before Tubbo could answer Techno called for Tommy once again and the boy took his hand back from Tubbo’s grasp. He looked at him for just a moment longer before yelling over his shoulder a quick “Coming!”, turning around and running after his brother. Tubbo could only watch as the two ran up the path back to wherever they came from. Ranboo excused himself, saying he had things to do with Niki before turning and heading for the woman’s bakery, leaving Tubbo to his thoughts once more.

As Tubbo returned to his poppy field, more thoughts and questions perturbed his mind than before, and he couldn’t help but think of the two Postmortals. The two who had supposedly died, yet came back nonetheless, without being greeted by death. He picked another poppy, staring into the bloody petals and thought to himself, what does this mean for the rest of us?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :). this may be short but it's the longest work i've written, so i'm happy! this was based off a tweet i saw on the timeline about the idea of them calling techno the "postmortal" and my mind went brrr from there. thank u for reading <3 i'd love to read comments to see what you think!


End file.
